bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Allesendro
Allesendro was a Po-Matoran on the Isle of Doppel Nui. History At some point in his life, Allesendro met a Ta-Matoran named Linke and became friends with the other Matoran. Though they parted company, their friendship remained strong and alive through the years. Allesendro constantly worked in a mine for most of his life, thus is easily identified as a mine worker by the dust he has on his person. On his trip to Doppel Nui, the Dark Hunters forced him into joining them as a servant in an attempt on the Toa of Doppel Nui's life. ''Double: Crime and the City Eventually, Allesendro decided to come to Doppel Nui for some unknown purpose. He met up with Linke and was surprised to see his old friend on the island. When they spoke, Linke said he was a famous sculptor, and gave him his alias. Allesendro was surprised that his old friend was ''"Recht", and was doing both art and police work for the Doppel Nui Guard. When Gahla and Cenrik came, he introduced himself, and decided to move in with Linke for his stay on Doppel Nui. Allesendro moved his possessions into ''Recht Sculpting'' a little while later and went out for the rest of the day. The next day was no different, and Allesendro was out for most of it. When Linke had Marchia reset her speech for the grand reopening of the new Doppel Nui City Hall, he smelled something wrong in the air, and realized that he knew the smell as that of dust from the mines that Allesendro always worked at. He called Allesendro out on it, and had his friend arrested. Allesendro admitted to placing the bombs, and that they must have been coated in some of the dust. He claimed that the Dark Hunters forced him to be their servant, seeking the head of the Toa in exchange for his own life. He said he was sorry about what he had done, and that he would be dead within the week, because the Dark Hunters would not look upon his failure happily. One week later, Cenrik reported that Allesendro was missing and presumed deceased. Cenrik eventually revealed that Allesendro had been living in a safe-house, to be protected from the Dark Hunters. He and Cenrik bonded over that time together as guard and prisoner, and became friends. Eventually they both accepted offers to join Linke's new detective agency. ''Double: The Final Game After accepting Linke's offer to join his agency, they began to work cases as a team. When an explosion at a gallery occurred, Allesendro began taking samples of powder in order to find the origin of the explosives used. He was told it probably wouldn't get anywhere, considering they had been studied a decade ago, but he went off to the shop anyway to study. He continued to study at the shop with Hanu's help and the two spoke during the work, with Hanu saying it was hopeless, since it had all been done before. Allesendro told him that the Metru Nui Civil War should have helped him, but Hanu shot back that he would like to forget about that, and that he wasn't good with explosives. Allesendro and the others soon met with Derr when a Ga-Matoran was trapped next to a pillar, surrounded by razor wires. As they tried to find someone to go inside to help her out, Gahla rushed off and got the permission from a Matoran to pump his personal pond to use a high-pressure water stream to cut the wires down. Allesendro and Hanu then argued over who would go inside. While Allesendro said he had a sturdy body from his explosive work, Hanu told him he had a steadier walk, from the war. In the end, Allesendro went inside. When Allesendro got the Matoran out, Gahla finished cutting wires, and Cenrik spoke to Derr about the situation. Allesendro disarmed a bomb on his way out, but stopped, having stepped on a mine. He told the others to get Hanu to help, who gave what input he could, claiming that there was no way out, based on the type of mine that it was. Cenrik wasn't going to give up on his friend. He did all he could, thought of using the Toa's powers, offsetting weight with water, and other potential ideas. He started giving orders to the others to help him, but they ignored him, not wanting to see more deaths than they had to. Cenrik was about to rush off to get the water himself when he heard the explosion. Allesendro had set off the explosive to save the others from potentially dying trying to save him. As his body was blown aside, Cenrik fell to his knees and screamed for Allesendro while the others looked down, and Hanu walked away stoically. Abilities & Traits Allesendro was a calm and composed Matoran who was also easy going. He was quick-witted and intelligent, and probably Linke's best friend, sharing other qualities with him as well. He was good with bombs and other explosives, and was also a strong man, able to work in mines without any problems, for years at a time without switching jobs. He was a good man who was brought into unfortunate circumstances, but sought forgiveness. Tools After joining Linke, Allesendro carried chemical and laboratory equipment in a case. Trivia *This character was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Koji. Appearances *Double: Crime and the City'' *''Double: The Final Game'' Category:Matoran Universe Category:Matoran Category:Po-Matoran Category:Dark Hunters Category:Military Category:Hau Wearers Category:Koji